injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Stranger
The Phantom Stranger is a mysterious, nameless immortal. Biography The Phantom Stranger is a mysterious supernatural guide and specialist in the occult. His paranormal origins and even his true nature are largely unknown, although he has acted as an agent of the Lords of Order. He has been a member of the Justice League, Quintessence, Trenchcoat Brigade and the Sentinels of Magic. Injustice Comic The Phantom Stranger appears before the Spectre outside of the Hall of Justice, suggesting they take a walk elsewhere. Though the Spectre declares he is keeping watch over Superman and his allies, the Stranger merely tells him to let them watch themselves before teleporting himself and the Spectre into the vast reaches of space. As the two cosmic beings walk across the rings of Saturn, the Phantom Stranger tells his old friend that his view has become too focused and narrow, and that he feels a different perspective is needed. The Spectre is uninterested and the Stranger reminds him that beings such as themselves must remain above taking sides in mortal affairs and that they must keep a balance. After reminding the Spectre that he does not serve Superman, the Stranger suddenly realizes something is wrong. When the Spectre suddenly threatens the Stranger, the immortal asks, "What is wrong with you?" before the Spirit of Vengeance snatches him by the throat, with the Stranger demanding, "What is inside you?!" and flies them both through Saturn itself. The Stranger's eyes widen in shock when the Spectre's face suddenly glows with green light as he 'shows' him. The battle between the two immortals has taken them to Mimas, one of Saturn's moons, where the Spectre looms over the Phantom Stranger as the Stranger states, "You shouldn't be here! I know what are you. I know you." Unfazed by this, the Spectre merely reveals that he knows the Stranger's true name and reasons for why he walks the Earth forever, and whispers something in the Stranger's ears that leaves him shocked. The Spectre begins to declare that nothing he will ever do will compare to what the Stranger has already done when he senses that back on Earth Superman is being attacked. The Spectre begins to fly away, declaring they are done. Refusing to allow the Spectre to leave and continue aiding Superman, the Stranger grabs the Spectre's cloak, stopping him. An enraged Spectre asks if the Stranger believes he can stop him, and the Phantom Stranger unleashes streams of magical blue lightning from his hand on the Spectre, declaring, "You think me powerless?!" The Spectre is unfazed and unimpressed by the Stranger's power and draws a burning sword, declaring it is the Stranger's end time. The Phantom Stranger's last words are, "I am the Phantom Stranger. I am eternal." before the Spectre impales the Stranger through his abdomen, denying this before bidding the Stranger to rest. The Stranger's death results in a massive explosion that destroys most of the moon Mimas. Powers and Abilities The Phantom Stranger is an ageless immortal being with great magical power, allowing him to teleport and conjure streams of magical lightning. The Stranger's immortality allows him to survive even in the vacuum of space and while he cannot die by conventional means, beings of much greater power, such as the Spectre, can kill him. Appearance The Phantom Stranger is a plain featured man wearing a dark blue suit and long cape with a golden chain and charms around his neck. He wears a blue fedora atop his head, which often casts shadows on the upper portion of his face, and wears white gloves on his hands. Gallery Spectre and Stranger.jpg|A meeting of old friends Walk with the Gods.jpg|To keep stride with the gods A spectre and stranger.jpg|Conflict of Interests Vengeance against Justice.jpg|Vengeance against Redemption Axa8hg.jpg|"I know what you are." Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-48-29.jpg|True name. The-spectre-kills-the-phantom-stranger-1.jpg|Defiance. The-spectre-kills-the-phantom-stranger-2.jpg|"You are never leaving this place." The-spectre-kills-the-phantom-stranger-3.jpg|Immortal's last stand. The-spectre-kills-the-phantom-stranger-4.jpg|Death of the Phantom Stranger Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Characters